1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to an air-conditioning apparatus, but is more particularly concerned with an insulating structure made of foamed plastic insulation material, such as foamed polystyrene resin, furnished inside the cabinet structure of an easily installed air-conditioner of the type usually installed in a window of a room to be cooled.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, many types and forms of insulating structures have been provided for air-conditioners. For the purpose of insulating previous air-conditioners, pliable insulation materials, such as polyethyrene sheets, were pasted upon the cabinet walls. In all of these prior devices, however, the refrigeration components were mounted on some form of metallic supporting members, which need a large number of screws and bolts for their joints. Furthermore, not only the screw-driving operation, but also the sticking of flexible insulation materials, makes a unit unnecessarily heavy, awkward, and difficult to handle during fabrication and maintenance operations.
With respect to these shortcomings, U.S. Pat. No. 2,751,760, by J. Williams et al., discloses a window type air-conditioner with a wall member that is integrally formed with the cabinet. The wall member and the cabinet however, undoubtedly need insulating with a kind of insulation material which used to be applied in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 3,174,301, by C. Thornton et al., also discloses a window type air-conditioner whose heat exchangers are fixedly held and so insulated, but the cabinet and the barrier wall are yet to be insulated so that they are apparently provided with insulation material which has been presented in the U.S. Pat. No. 3,635,046 by Sato et al. that was proposed in advance of this application in an attempt to provide a compact, easily-installed high workability air-conditioning apparatus.